The End of Maximum Ride
by iLuVtOwRiTe1998
Summary: Takes place after Angel. A new girl joins the flock named Maddi. She seems harmless, but looks may be diceiving... Pathetic Mang at the beginning  May&Fang  but legit Mang toward the end. First FanFic so please REVIEW! Rated T for language. DISCONTINUED!
1. The Girl

**Hiii! I am new on FanFiction so this is my first story. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. You don't own Maximum Ride. Lets party together.**

**Max POV**

I DON'T think I've ever spent a worse two weeks. Except maybe the school, the last 15 days seem to have reached an extra-ordinary low. Ever since Angel... left, I've had to deal with a flock drenched salty tears and despair. The only exciting thing is that we moved into a new house. One of my mom's wealthy co-workers helped to pay for a new house. The house has enough room for everyone. Even Angel and…Fang. What can I say? The kids made me do it, I swear! But forget that.

Now for those newbies out there:

My name is Maximum Ride, and I live in a flock with my 5 other family members, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Dylan and Ange- Wait, I mean 4. We all have wings and are supposed to save the world, pretty cool, right? Wrong. Recently, our youngest flock member, and the only one who actually knows what the heck is happening in this crazy world, Angel, was in a bombing accident and... we haven't seen her since.

Anyways, it's really really sad. It takes a lot to make the flock cry, and I've seen Nudge fly off by herself, sobbing, caught Iggy sniffling several times, caught a glance of Dylan wiping a tear away from his eyes a couple times, and have run off in tears my self. And Fang couldn't care less. Wanna guess the only thing he posted on his blog?:

Posted by: Fang

RIP little Angel. Gonna miss you.

Psh. Whatever.

I look down over the high tree branch as I swing my legs over the edge, fighting a devastating battle against tears, but failing. Poor Angel. Only 7 years old. I growl to myself, trying not to think about her gruesome fate...

"Hey. You okay?" He asks, smoothly landing and sitting next to me.

"Fine, Dylan. Just... thinking. Not crying or anything." I reply, hurriedly wiping the tears away from my cheeks.

"Now, why do I feel like you're lying?" Dylan muses, resting on arm on the branch right behind me.

I change the subject, wiping my palms on my jeans and asking how the flock's holding up.

"Well..." He begins, looking off awkwardly.

"Well?"

"It's just... have you been on Fang's blog recently?"

I glare at him, hoping he'll catch my "no-freaking-duh" drift.

"He um," he clears his throat, " has a new post about Ella. It says he thinks he's found her."

I bolt upright, my wings, tucked tightly against my back as I hear my disappeared half-sister's name.

"...Ella?" I stutter, looking at him curiously, "Anything about Mom or Jeb or..." I force myself to take a brake, pursing my lips and saying, "or Angel?"

Dylan shook his head no. " Nothing about them, but can we not talk about that now?" "Uh, sure. Why?" I suspiciously asked.

"Well Nudge was watching TV and I saw a preview for a good movie and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

I felt like I was just smacked. Did he just freaking ask me out on a date? I started to laugh slightly. "You'd like that wouldn't you pretty boy?"

I stopped laughing and looked over at his face. It looked kind of sad. Then I said the completely opposite thing then I was going to say. "Sure. I will go to the movies with you."

"Really?" Dylan asked. I nodded," Yeah, we can go to tonight. After dinner." There was a small awkward silence. Then I broke it by saying, "We should get back to the house before the others worry." I spun around and took of. _I can't believe what you just did, _I told myself.

**Fang POV**

I CAN'T believe I agreed to this. We were supposed to be out saving the world from the Doomsday Group, and we were here on a hotel floor playing truth or dare. Maya (Max II) was out getting us food and it was Ratchet's turn. I'm not even going to tell you what I dared him to do. He was doing Eenie Meenie between Kate and me. He started with Kate.

"Eenie Meenie Minney Fang." The rest of them giggled.

"Great," I muttered," I choose dare all the way." Right after I said it I totally regretted it. Ratchet grinned evilly. _Oh crap. _

"I dare you to _kiss_ Maya when she gets home."

I was not smiling then. "What! No way!"

"Too bad," he said, "You said dare."

I couldn't kiss Maya. God only knows what she'd do to me. I took deep breath and clenched teeth.

"Fine," I said, " But you _ALL _have to get out!"

"Deal," they all answered.

Then Star jumped up to look out the window. When she turned back, she smiled.

Ratchet then said, "I think she's home."

I glared at him. "Out!" I yelled. They all quickly left the room. I heard the door start to open. I spun around immediately. _Here goes nothing._

**Max POV**

I WAS in my room watching TV, when I smelled chicken coming from the kitchen. Dinner had been started.

I walked downstairs, about to offer my help to Iggy that I knew he would refuse, when I saw my mom cooking dinner. Wait….. MY MOM!

"MOM!" I yelled.

She turned her head and gave me a puzzled look. What the hell…

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked me.

"What wrong?" I asked, "You have been missing for like… TWO WEEKS! When did you get back?"

She still looked confused. What kind of crap is she pulling? "What are you talking about?"

By this time, Nudge and Gazzy had come downstairs. "What's wrong?" asked Nudge. Then she looked over at my mom. "When did she get back? Where has she been? ZOMG! This is all happening so fast! Do you think I should videotape this? It seems kinda videotape worthy? Right? I mean, what if there is a time when we want to remem-"

She finally stopped talking when Gazzy hit her on the arm. There was a small piece of silence then. I explained to my mom what had happened. Telling about what happened to Angel was the hardest.

After I was explaining, she just kinda stared at me. "Are you saying that I was kidnapped and I don't even remember it?" I nodded. "Well not necessarily. You weren't kidnapped. You just walked out. You had to have been controlled by someone so I guess it counts." We all just stood there for a moment. Then we heard the doorbell ring.

**Ratchet POV**

HAHA! This is so gonna be funny. I will finally have someone to make fun of Fang with. I looked through the crack on the wall. It lets me hear and see everything. The door just opened.

Maya walked with five boxes of pizza. Sweet! I grabbed the camera and turned it on.

Maya sat down on the bed. "Jeez," she said, "The people at the shop were all suspicious about me and my five boxes of pizza. I told them that it was for a party but they would just not accept it. The nerve of some people."

Fang slightly chuckled. They continued talking, but I zoned out. I got the camera all ready.

I looked back and saw Fang's face. He was gonna do it in-

5..

4..

3..

2..

Here we go..

1!

I lifted up the camera and clicked the button. When I looked back at the screen, I saw the picture. I got it. YES!

**Max POV**

NORAMLLY when the doorbell rings I just leave it, but this time something inside me told me to answer it.

It wasn't the Voice. It wasn't…a little seven-year-old mind reader for sure. It was my gut.

I walked over to the front of the house where the door was. I looked out the peephole and saw a little girl.

She looked about…. 7….8? She had long wavy black hair and very very dark brown eyes. She had dirt on her arms, legs and face. _Who was this girl?_

As soon as I opened the door, a huge grin appeared on her face. She darted toward me and… gave me a big hug? I was so confused. I was also taken off guard. "Whoa! Who are you?" I asked. The girl backed up. Her eyes were bright and full of excitement. "I'm sorry, but I am SO glad to see you. I know you don't know who I am but I know who you are! I have been looking for you for like…. 3 weeks! I have been living in the shadows, but its kinda normal for me."

I was still so confused and had so many questions floating in my head. Who was she? Why was she looking for me.

"Ummm…I'm sorry, but you know I am very busy and-" I stopped because she started to laugh. "Sorry for interrupting, but I forgot something important. Can I come in to show you?"

I hesitated but then opened my arms to let her in. She dropped her backpack on the floor, and then…. Opened her wings? She was like us. After a couple moments to take in her wings, she said," I have wings too. I have been told so much about you. I'd like to tell you my story, but can we have everyone one down here at once?

I called the rest of the flock down here. They all came down and looked puzzling at the girl.

"Don't worry guys," I said to them, "She has wings." She took them out again but then put them back in. "She was going to tell about her and why she's here."

**Fang POV**

AFTER I kissed Maya, I told her I was going out for a flight and that I'd be back in a little bit. The truth was, I don't know if I was going back or not.

I flew for what felt like hours, but was only half and hour. I reached a sign that said, _Welcome to Arizona. _The first that came to mind was Dr. Martinez's house. Maybe I could drop by and…no… I could never go back there. I immediately turned around and flew back to the hotel. I guess I would be coming back.

On my way back. I was debating if I should tell Max what happened or not.

When I got back to the hotel, I decided that I would never tell Max and she better not ever find out.

I opened the door of the hotel room to discover that all of hell had broken loose.

Great…

**Heheheheh… I hope you liked it. I will try and post a chapter every Monday and Friday. Those are my only free days. I might post sometimes on the weekends but that's a maybe. PLEEEEASE REVIEW! I LIVE FOR THEM!**

**R&R!**


	2. The Unexpected Chat Convo

**Here is chapter two for you. Tehehe. I rhymed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. You don't own Maximum Ride. Lets cry together.**

**Max POV**

WOW. This girl lived quite a life. Not nearly as weird as mine, but kinda close.

Turns out that when Jeb had rescued us all from the school, he forgot her and her friend. A year later, another doctor from the school rescued her and her friend, Eli. They lived together for three years, but a month ago, her rescuer, Mandy, was killed by a Flyboy. Her and Eli went to try and find us because Mandy had said if anything went wrong, they had to find us. (I don't know why, so don't ask me) They had been searching for a week, but then one morning, she woke up and Eli was nowhere to be found. She continued her search for us and finally found us like a half an hour ago.

"Wow," said Gazzy, "You have told us about your whole life, but you still haven't told us your name."

" She hesitated, then said, " My name is Madigan."

Iggy and Gazzy started to sorta laugh, but she glared at them. Her glare was just like Fang's, so they stopped quickly. "Yeah, my name s Madigan, but call me Maddi. Two more things I should tell you. One, I am not normally this…. Talkative. I'm usually quiet. Second thing, the other reason I'm here is because…" Her voice trailed off. She smiled again and said, "One of you is my older sibling. I'm not telling you now, because I want you to guess."

The rest of the flock looked at each other.

"Is it Nudge?" asked Gazzy. She shook her head.

"What about Max?" She shook her head again.

_Black hair, olive skin… who was it! _Then it hit me.

"Oh great," I muttered, "You're Fang's little sister."

**Ratchet POV**

MAYA has been very weird since Fang kissed her. Like a giant shell had been put over her. Whatever. That didn't matter. I got the picture I wanted. I walked back into the main room where the computer was. I was gonna check my email. I walked in and Star had the camera plugged in the computer. The screen read: _Download all photos. _What! "Star! Don't!" I yelled, but it was too late. "Star! What did you just do?" She looked at me quizzically. "I downloaded all the pictures onto Fang's blog . I took a bunch of pictures of the damage of the Doomsday Group and I wanted people to see it." "Why would you do that! I took a picture of Fang and Maya kissing on that! Now it's on his blog for the whole freaking world to see! Take it now before someone sees it!" She pursed her lips. " I-I can't. Once you post something on his blog, you can't take it off. I don't know why, but Fang set it up that way." I was so dead. I reached for Star's head, but with her very fast speed she dodged it and grabbed my arm. She bent it backwards and I screamed out. I kicked her leg out from under her, but she quickly got up. She ran so fast I couldn't tell what she was doing, and she ran around behind me and pushed me to the other side of the room. "You are so dead boy!" she yelled. She darted at me and kicked my chest. "Oooof!" The wind was momentarily knocked out of me. Kate had come in by now and was trying to pry me and Star apart. I hit her in the face and she kicked my back. I heard a crack, but kept on fighting. I was trying to tell Holden to help get Kate off me, but he was no use against "Kate the Great". I was just about to get the perfect chance to knock Star off her feet and get on top of her, but then Fang opened the door and walked in.

**Max POV**

SHE nodded her head this time. "I am Fang's little sister. Speaking of Fang, where is he?"

What! She didn't know that he was gone. I can't tell her. It would crush her. She gonna find out sooner or later though.

"Ummm… he is not here right now."

She wasn't smiling anymore. "Well, when is he coming back?"

"He's not really ….. coming back. He left the flock like three weeks ago to go make a flock of his own."

She had such a sad face now. "What! He's not here! I slept in caves and ran for my life from the police everyday because people kept calling the cops on me cause they thought I was a runaway! How can he not be here!" Her face showed no emotion, but her eyes said that she was devastated. _Yep, she was defiantly related to Fang. _

"I know sweetie. I was really sad when he left, but he obviously didn't care about any of our feelings otherwise he wouldn't have left."

The look in her eyes was gone and their expression matched her face. Empty.

"So.. even thought he isn't here….. I can still stay here right?"

"Of course sweetie. You can stay as long as you'd like. We can try and contact him too. I'll try and talk to him tonight. Kay?"

She looked up at me. "You will? Thanks. What room can I stay in?"

I thought about it and then said, "Well you can have Fang's room or you can have… Angels room. She was your age."

"I'll take Angels room since was my age and is a girl. Thanks Max. Goodnight all of you."

She took off running up the stairs, probably anxious to go to bed in a real bed.

I sat down at the computer in the house and typed in Fang's blog. Eww.

I logged into the account that Iggy had made for it (of course I wouldn't have my own account). I looked down at the bottom of the screen where it said if Fang was on or not. I clicked the button to chat with him. I typed in _Hey. _He typed back _Hey Igster. _I laughed. I should probably say that it's Max. _Don't freak out, but it's not Iggy. It's Max._

He typed back _Oh, sorry. Listen Max. I'm really sorry about the picture. I swear it was never met for it to get on the blog. I'm really sorry._

What? What picture? _What are you talking about? What picture? _

He typed back. _You haven't seen it? Okay then, never mind. _

What? What picture did he not want me to see? _Don't, never mind me. I'm about to go see this little picture of yours. _

He typed back really fast, _DON'T! Just forget it!_

_No! _I typed back. I went back to the home page and clicked the Photos button. I scrolled the photos and then saw it. The picture he didn't want me to see.

I clicked on it so I could see it better. I was a picture of Fang. And Me? Wait! I take it back. It was.. Maya. And can you guess what those two were doing?

I screamed and then knocked the computer on the floor.

The two of them were kissing.

**Fang POV**

AFTER I walked in and found I was in the middle of a mutant kid battlefield, I just sighed. When they saw my face and realized I wasn't laughing, they stopped. They all guiltily stared at each other…. especially Ratchet. _Oh God…_

"Ratchet, what the hell did you do?" He looked annoyed.

"What makes you think it was me? I may have been in a gang and all, but I'm not all bad!"

We all started to laugh. Wait. I misworded that. _They _all started to laugh.

"Okay, so it was my fault. _Mostly._" He glanced over at Star. " I walked in, to check my email, and I saw Star downloading all the pictures on your blog."

"So? Why did you attack her?"

"On the camera…" his voice trailed off, "I took a picture of you and Maya kissing. So when Star downloaded the pics, it was on there."

I looked over at Maya who had just walked in the room to hear that. She blushed, but also glared at Ratchet. I glared right along with her.

"Ratchet! I cant believe you did that," said Holden, "That's awesome!"

They high fived and started laughing. I just rolled my eyes. I'll deal with them later.

"Why cant you just take it off?" asked Kate.

"Well Mr. Genius over there set up something that once something is posted it cant be taken off."

Maya turned her glared face over to me. "Real smooth Fang."

I rolled my eyes. Again. Wow. I roll my eyes a lot.

"Well, all of you go to bed before I change my mind of NOT killing you." They all left in a hurry. Especially Star. I sat down at the computer to just see the picture. Maybe you couldn't tell it was me and Maya?

I went to the photos button and clicked. I scrolled down until I could see it. I zoomed in to get a better look. Crap! You couldn't totally tell it was us.

Just then I got a chat message from Iggy.

_Hey-Iggy_

_Hey Igster-Me_

_Don't freak out, but it's not Iggy. It's Max._

_Oh, sorry. Listen Max, I'm really sorry about the picture. I swear it was never meant for it to get on the blog. I'm really sorry._

_What are you talking about? What picture?_

_You haven't seen it. Okay then, never mind._

_Don't never mind me. 'I'm about to see this little picture of yours._

_DON'T! Just forget it!_

_No!_

I waited for minutes and minutes, and she hadn't badmouthed me yet. Then it said she went offline.

I was so dead.

**Dylan POV**

I WAS up in my room when I heard Max scream and then a loud crash. _That can't be good… _jumped off my bed with my wings out and open behind and rushed don the stairs.

I jumped the last five stairs and made my way to the living room. In the middle of all this, I found a worried looking flock (plus Dr. Martinez), a very mad looking Max, and…a broken computer all over the floor. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Max, what did you do?"

She just rolled her eyes and walked past me bumping my shoulder.

"By the way, our little _date _is cancelled. I don't feel good."

I spun around on my heels and ran after Max. She tried to out run me. Key word: Tried. I was faster. I ran up behind her and slipped between her and the wall so I could turn around and face her. I grabbed her shoulders and just studied her expression. It was perfect. The hall lighting was perfect and it angled at her face perfectly. Her expression then turned to anger or pissed-off-ness.

"What are you doing? Just leave me alone." She tried to shrug off my hands, but I had a good grip.

"No. I will not just leave you alone. You might…break something again." We both laughed for a minute. _God I love moments like this... _I let go of her shoulders and she just sunk to the floor. She kept banging her head back against the wall. I sat down against the wall too and put my hand behind her head so when she wen to hit it, it hit my hand.

"Ow."

She rolled her eyes.

"You're the one who put your hand there." I smiled, but she didn't.

I brought my tone down to a near whisper. "What's wrong?"

She sighed. I could tell she was mentally debating on whether she should tell me or not. She decided to tell me.

She took a deep breath and said, "Its about our less recently departed flock member." Fang. "I was going on his blog to tell him about Maddi, and I ended up chatting with him and he kept apologizing for a picture and how he never meant for it to get on the blog. So…" She closed her eyes. "I clicked the photos button and saw a picture of him and… _Maya, _kissing."

There was an awkward moment of silence and then I said, "You broke our computer for that?" It took her a second to realize that I was kidding. Then she hit me.

'That's not funny! I –I just can't believe he would do something like that. Well I kinda can, I mean he just left the whole flock for the _good of the flock._ But then he posted it on his freaking blog!"

I put my arm around her while she partially cried. She didn't even seem to mind it there. She lifted up her head and stared down at the ground.

"I love-. _Loved _him so much and then have him pull BS like that-I-" Her words were stopped by my mouth. My lips fit perfectly into hers. Probably more than Mr. Abandonment. I have no idea how long we kissed, but I pulled back and said,

"Does this mean I finally got to you?"

She took in a deep breath and said, while smiling, "I guess you did."

**Fang POV**

IT'S been three days and I sill have heard nothing from Max. She was probably busy plotting on how she was going to slowly and painfully kill me. Anyway, in those three days, my… gang… had come up with a plan to go back to Paris where Angel had been in the explosion. Right now we were like, ten minutes away.

Ratchet and Star are arguing about some stupid trivial thing while Kate and Holden are playing Truth or Truth. No one dared to do any more dares after what happened between Maya and me.

Maya and I are still kinda.. not speaking. It's been way to awkward. I told her about how I talked to Max. She got mad at me for talking to her about it. That's why we haven't been talking.

We had just reached the shore, when I got this bad feeling in my gut. What? I never got "gut feelings." This can't be good.

We walked around Paris for a while cause we couldn't remember where the place was. Every time any of us saw construction tape, we got all excited, but then it ended up being like road construction crap. We also saw a lot of couple kissing.

"Ugh," said Kate, "Paris is full of all kinds of romances and I am too weird to have a real relationship! Remind me to never go to Paris again."

"Awww," said Ratchet, "Does my _wittle _Kate need a shoulder to cry on?"

Kate elbowed him in the ribs. I just rolled my eyes and kept on walking

"I do get what you mean," said Star, "It's like impossible to have a relationship being a freak."

"Hmmm," said Maya, "It doesn't seem that bad. Is it Fangy? You and Max were together? Tell us how it was for you?" She smirked. I glared at her.

"Shut up." I retorted.

"What?," she said innocently. "Mr. Fang doesn't want to talk about Maxie?"

"Shut up! I don't wanna talk right now about anything. I'm in a bad mood."

"I hope your ready to be extremely pissed off then," said Ratchet.

"Why?" I looked over to where he was pointing.

Oh. My. God. Now I know that when I get a "gut feeling" I need to immediately turn around.

There was Max. And Dylan. They were holding hands. Dylan said something that made Max laugh. Then he leaned down and kissed her. The rest of the flock made a face. Max stopped laughing and just smiled. They were coming this way. _Oh crap! _Max looked up and saw me. Her face went white.

"Fang?" She said. I could barely hear her. Dylan saw me too. The rest of the flock had caught up. And a another little girl was with them… I'll ask later.

"What's going-" started Gazzy but Nudge hit his arm. He saw me. "Oh."

Me and Max stared into each other's for a while. Like strangers meeting for the first time.

Then she said, "I-I need to.. ummm-go." She just turned around and took off in front of all these people. Whatever.

I dared a look over at Dylan. He was glaring at me. He then said, "I blame you."

**Do you like it? Please tell me if you don't cuz I'll stop doing it if no one likes it. **

**Also, you know how I said I would update chapters every Mon. and Fri.? Well I lied.**

**I will post almost **_**every**_** single day. Maybe every two days. We'll have to see.**

**R&R!**


	3. Erasers Just Ruin Everything

**Here is chapter three my friends. Its kinda long so… ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. You don't own Maximum Ride. Lets read.**

**Max POV**

SHIT. Shit shit shit shit. What was that douche bag doing here! He probably had the same idea. Come back to the last Doomsday Group appearance.

I wonder if he saw me kiss Dylan.

Oh, god, how do I know he's not killing Dylan? Or maybe Dylan is killing Fang? I found a good tree near by and stopped to think. Unclutter all my thoughts.

I turned back the way I came and saw a silhouette of a bird kid. At first I thought it was Dylan or worse… Fang. But it turned out that it was Nudge. Whew!

"Max! Get over here right now!" She yelled.

"Why? What's wrong? Dylan and Fang fighting?"

"Yes! They are! But it's a very serious fight! Dylan told Fang that he blame him for you taking off. Then Fang said some mean things about Dylan being programmed to love you. Then Dylan said some _very _mean things to Fang about him and Maya. Then Maya tried to stop Fang from killing Dylan and it worked. But Dylan said, 'Wawa. Max's little stand-in knows how to control the big bad Fang. Thank god Max has enough common sense to get over you and pick me.' That was when it really got bad. Fang broke loose from Maya and punched Dylan in the face. Then-"

"Nudge! All I wanted to know was why they were fighting. You could've just said that they were fighting over me. That would have sufficed."

"Okay. Sorry, but you need to get down there right now, before somebody gets killed!"

I nodded my head and took off. I got to where I left and saw what happened.

There was a huge crowd around the two of them. I could also the flock and Fang's gang trying to pry them apart, but it wasn't helping at all. Fang punched Dylan, square in the nose and he staggered back a bit. I gasped. Then Fang raised up his arm again to punch him.

I finally landed and ran over to where they were. I shoved aside the people in the crowd. When I got to them Fang had just punched Dylan and he fell to the ground.

"Dylan!"

**Fang POV**

"DYLAN!" Crap. She was back.

She ran over to me until our faces were inches apart. "I hate you."

She turned around and went over to Dylan. She leaned down to whisper him something. It made him laugh. Or it made him try to laugh. I looked over to the flock. They had sad faces. Well they all did… except that little girl. Who was she?

"Gazzy?" I asked. "Who is that?" I pointed over to the girl. The girl saw me point to her.

She walked up to me and said, "Hi."

"Uhhh, hi. Who are you?" Max had finished taking care of Dylan so she came over and introduced us.

"Fang, this is Maddi. Maddi, this is Fang." The girl smiled for a second. Then went back to an expressionless face.

"Wait! Your Fang!"

"Yeah. Why do you care?"

"God. You are emo. You were right Nudge."

Ugh. I glared at Nudge. Again with the emo.

"I am not emo. And still, why are you with my-the flock?" Crap. Not my flock anymore.

"Cause I'm your sister." She mumbled.

"What? I'm not related to you?"

She nodded her head. "Yes you are. Unfortunately, I'm your little sister."

Okay, I didn't expect that. "What? How come no one ever told me?"

"Oh quit complaining," said Max, "You found out you get a cute little sister and you complain. At least the monster Jeb didn't turn out to be your dad."

I rolled my eyes. Whatever. "So, how long have you been with them?"

"I finally found their new house I think three days ago. Yeah, when Max broke the computer after talking to you."

I looked over at Max who blushed. "Shut up Maddi!"

I had to try so hard to stop from laughing. "Why'd you try to find them?"

"Well actually, I was mainly looking for you and I heard you were with them I went to find them. I then showed up and they said you weren't there."

"Oh. Yea I don't know if they told you why I left, but-"

"Listen. I don't care. You left them. I don't care. You replaced them. I don't care. And you have obviously moved on. I don't care. I don't have to have you. I can make Max my older sister. You seem to be a big jerk anyways." How is she related to me? She talks way too much. Maybe she's really related to Nudge?

"Awkward," sang spoke Gazzy.

"Got that right Gaz," I said.

**Maddi POV**

WE all decided to somewhere to sit down, eat, and talk. I suggested the cute café down the block. They all said no because it as to small and quiet and everyone knows that 11 mutant kids can't be quiet for long.

We all agreed on a restaurant that was not too loud but bot too quiet. We got seated quickly and then ordered. A lot. I mean a lot. The waiter looked at us afterwards like she had just seen elephants fly.

"All righty," said Max after we ordered," We meet again. So what are we gonna so this time? Are we actually gonna join forces?"

"As much as we all hate each other, I think we should," said Fang

"Yeah, I agree with Fang," said Maya. "What about you Dylan?"

Him and Max were whispering to each other and obviously weren't paying attention.

"Dylan," I asked, "What do you think?"

He turned his head toward me and nodded his head.

"Okay," said Max, " What's the plan then?"

"I think we should look for ways the Itex, School, and Doomsday groups are connected. Maybe along the way we can find Angel," suggested Fang.

There's that girl again. Angel. Who is she? Ehh, I'll ask later.

"I agree," said Max, "Sorta."

My brother rolled his eyes and sighed. "Well what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I think we should join, but go separately. I think the flock should look for evidence on the Doomsday Group, and your little… group, should look for Angel."  
>"No," Fang answered.<p>

"Why?" asked Max  
>He shrugged. "I just don't."<p>

"Is it because I didn't like yours?"

"No."

"Then why!"

He shrugged again. God, he is really starting to get on my nerves. Maybe, that's why the Doomsday Group want them gone…

"Now I remember why I hate you."

Fang smirked and asked, "Why is that?"

Max rolled her eyes and stood up from her chair. "I'll be right back."

Right when she walked out of the restaurant was when things got _really _good.

Well, at least for me.

**Fang POV**

GOD, Max is so annoying. She is such a drama queen.

"Why cant you just be nice for once?" asked Dylan glaring at me.

I shrugged. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Fang, stop. Please," pleaded Nudge.

"No. Dylan thinks he can just tell me what to do? You used to be my flock, so watch what you're saying dude."

"Well, you left, so you lost all authority over us," said Gazzy. "You left _all _of us. Not just Max. There for, we all aren't very… fond of you."

Nudge nodded her head. "True."

Iggy spoke next. "I agree. You left, and all you left was a freaking note. And it was addressed to Max!"

"You don't care about us and we don't care about you," said Nudge.

I decided to sit back and close my mouth before something bad came out.

Sadly, Dylan didn't have the same intentions as him.

"You even put out a video and picture of you and Maya. One of them was of you guys _kissing!_ Max was right to pick me over you."

If hadn't known better, I would have thought that steam was coming out of my ears.

"How do you know she picks you?"

He shrugged. "Maybe because she told me on our date. Right after she kissed me."

He then cracked his knuckles loudly. Maybe it was loud because everyone else at the table was too scared to speak.

_But I'd pick Max over Maya any day. I still love her! Why doesn't she get that! _

I heard Nudge, Star, and Dylan gasp. "Maybe because you haven't told her that," said a small and all-too familiar voice.

"That's it. I warned you birdie."

It felt like my stomach dropped all that way to my feet.

**Max POV**

GOD! Fang is so freaking annoying!

The truth is that I don't hate him! It's the exact opposite! I still love him.

Whatever. He's made it obvious that he loves my clone.

I kept walking until I got into a part of the park where there was nobody.

I took out my wing and just before I was going to take off, a hairy hand grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Hold it right there girlie," said an Eraser.

My breath got caught in my throat. "I-I thought a-a-all Erasers were d-dead."

He shook his head and laughed like a dog would. "It's amazing what kind of science they have now."

I finally gained back my breath. That's when the real Maximum Ride kicked in.

I flipped him on his back and jumped back before he could get another grip on me. Then. I ran like hell.

I could smell and hear Erasers right behind me, hot my heels. I picked up the pace and ran faster.

I was a block away from the restaurant when an Eraser came at my side and clawed it.

I didn't scream cause all that would do is attract attention. I immediately stopped and grabbed my side. _Pain is just a message Max. Ignore it and keep running._

That of course did not get me running. I hadn't heard form the voice in _ages!_

_Will you SHUT UP!_

Wow. That actually worked.

Then of course, all the Erasers had caught up with me. The one that had stopped me first, grabbed my hands and pin them behind me back.

"What are you doing? Are you guys' cops now? Aren't you gonna read me my rights?"

That earned me a slap from an Eraser. "Shut up."

"Wow. Now you're _beating _your victims? You guys need therapists."

That earned me a slap too. "Shut. Up!"

"Yeah, like I'm gonna listen to an Eraser. Pfft."

Then. Can you guess what he did? "SHUT UP! When will you learn!"

I attempted to shrug with my hand behind my back. "I guess I'm a slow learner."

He didn't even bother to slap me that time.

After our little slap incident, he started to lead me toward the restaurant. The other were there!

"Stop! Just take me! Don't take my flock!" I pleaded.

The Eraser just snickered and kept dragging me.

"Dylan! Nudge! Iggy! Gazzy! Watch-" The Eraser covered my mouth.

"Shut up," he said.

Are those like the only words he knows? I kept struggling, and struggled the most when we were right outside the doors.

"You might want to shut up. We wont hurtyou flock, but if you make a sound one _will_ be killed."

I nodded my head and he removed his hand. He drugged me along until we were right behind Fang, Maya, and the pretty Asian girl (I always forget her name).

I knew Dylan, Nudge, and Star saw me because their eyebrows went up to their foreheads. Then they gasped. I shook my head in a pleading manner before I heard the weirdest thing in my head. Wanna know the weirdest part? It was Fang's voice.

_I'd pick Max over Maya any day. I still love her! Why doesn't she get that!_

I knew I shouldn't talk, but I _had _to respond to this.

"Maybe its because you haven't told her that."

The Eraser jerked my hands back ad I fell. Then he reached into his pocket.

"That's it. I warned you birdie."

Then I realized it was a gun. This was worth talking.

"RUN! HE HAS A GUN!" I yelled.

That got them moving. Everyone went under the table except for Fang, Dylan, Maya, Iggy, Ratchet, and… Maddi! She had a look on her face that wasn't scared, wasn't afraid at all. It was pure evil.

**Fang POV**

After I heard an Eraser speak, I knocked over my chair and stood up, in fighting position.

"RUN! HE HAS A GUN!" yelled Max.

Everyone got under the table except Dylan, Maya, Iggy, Ratchet, Maddi, and me. Wait! MADDI!  
>"Maddi! Run! Move somewhere else!" I yelled.<p>

She just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine trust me. You should be looking after yourself and your friends. Not, your enemies."

"What?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes again. Then she looked at an Eraser. "Just shoot them already. They're not even worth taking back to the School."

Then the Eraser holding Max still said, "But Dr-"

"Forget what she said!" Maddi snapped. God she sound like me… Then she sighed. "Fine. Don't shoot them. See if I care."

Then she walked over to the side where the Erasers were. "Lets pack 'em up boys. Before they get away." She looked at me and winked. The Erasers dropped the guns and started toward us.

People all over the restaurant started to morph into Erasers. They surrounded us. Then, all our messed up DNA kicked in. We all got in fighting positions.

Gazzy and Iggy ran off around Erasers that were being kicked in the ass by Kate and Star. I'm guessing they went to build a bomb or hopefully something useful.

I had just finished knocking out three Erasers, when I heard someone scream. I knew that scream.

Max.

I turned around just in time to see the last bit of brownish-blond hair stuffed in a bag. It was just like when Angel was taken like _years _ago** (Angel Experiment)**.

"Dylan! Get over here!" I called.

He looked up and nodded. Then he kicked an Eraser in head and made his way over to me. I pointed at the bag, which held Max.

"Max. She's in there. Come with me."

Dylan's eyes widened, when I had said that. The two us ran behind the Erasers. The biggest one was the one carrying Max.

"That one," I pointed.

Dylan nodded.

We finally caught up to them at this park about three or four blocks away. They were still ahead, but we could still hear and unfortunately, smell them

Then I realized something. I hadn't heard anything from Max's bag. Was she unconscious?

Just then, I heard a groan come from the bag. Thank God.

"What the- Am I in a freaking _bag?_ You guys have serious issues."

I heard a sigh of relief from Dylan. I had defiantly been relived I just didn't show it.

The Eraser shook Max's bag, and then heard a growl from the bag.

I thought we were just about to catch them when a something hit me I the back of the head. I stumbled forward and fell on the my side. I looked beside me and saw Dylan on the ground also. Then I saw Erasers all around us.

Me and Dylan popped up and started fighting, but soon realized that we were severely out numbered. In the next minute, they had somehow managed to find bags big enough to fit me and Dylan. We were in separate bags, but still, me and Dylan are tall. Then they threw us in the back on a truck.

"I am so gonna kick your pathetic creatures' butts as soon as I'm out f here."

_If we ever get out of here, _I thought.

There was silence after that as we heard kicks. Then the van stopped. I guessed it was either outside the restaurant to get the rest or the place they were taking us to.

Then I heard some yelling and screaming outside the van. Then the worst sound of all.

Gun shots.

I heard a shriek. A shriek that I knew and most of the time was annoyed by, but also loved.

Nudge.

"NUDGE!" I heard Max scream from the other bag. The door to the van opened with a small creak and then we heard thumps and sounds of the rest of the flocks.

"Report!" called Max.

"I'm still fine," said Dylan.

"Bruises, cuts. The usual," said Iggy.

"I got a possibly broken nose, but it should be fine," said Gazzy.

"Okay good." Max paused before her next question. "Nudge?"

There was a silence.

"Nudge? Nudge! Oh my god…" Her last sentence was mostly breathing than actual words.

"Okay. My flock. What about you guys?" It probably hurt the other flock that I asked about my flock so easily and didn't even say anything about Nudge. I had to check on my flock though.

"I'm not hurt except a long cut along my right arm, but nothing to bad," said Ratchet.

"I have a bruise on my stomach from this one hard punch but that's it. They didn't really touch me or Ratchet," said Holden.

"Good. Kate, Star." I asked.

"She's gone," Kate whispered.

"Who's gone?" asked Ratchet. It probably wasn't a whisper for him.

"Star. I told her to run and go for help somewhere. I don't know where she is, but... she's gone," she concluded.

I felt like I was missing something. Someone, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

We were all silent the whole ride there. Waiting for the doom that was to come. I wondered if it was a new School. It seemed like _days_ before we got there. I knew it was only like four hours, but it was so freaking long. We only heard the occasional whisper here and there, but nothing else.

We finally reached to a stop and heard the voices from Erasers.

The familiar creak from the doors was heard. I could see the light streaming in through my bag. It was bright. We can't still be in cloudy Paris.

"Okay. We already got Maximum, so pick a member form the boys' flock to come with us," said the first Eraser.

"Hmmm, how about the boy himself," answered the second Eraser.

"Wait!" shouted Max. "How do already have me? I'm right here?"

The two Erasers chuckled.

"Yeah we though so too. But I guess we figured making a clone would end up confusing. But nice try anyway."

I could tell Max was speechless. I was too. Then I remembered what I was forgetting.

Maya. She had pretended to be Max. Crap! I should have known…

"We should take the clone with us anyways. She might be needed."

I heard Max's bag being pulled up and I felt mine being hauled up onto an Eraser's back.

I heard my Eraser groan. "Hey, you wanna switch?"

I assumed he was talking about us to the Eraser.

"Hell no. Your lucky didn't make you carry the emo one and the clone freak."

I am not emo! God I hate Erasers.

I finally heard the opening of doors. Then came the smell.

The smell I had smelled for the first ten years of my life. I knew exactly where I was.

I was undoubtedly, unquestionably, positively, at the new and improved School.

**Soooooo… did you like it? It was longer than the others, so I hope it was. I also wanted to thank the two people who subscribed to me! Thank you so much!**

**Please review though. That we make me even more happier!  
>R&amp;R!<strong>


	4. You Again?

**Here is Chapter 4. I hope you like it! Sorry for updating so late also.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. You don't own Maximum Ride. Lets go clubbin'.**

**Max POV**

"Okay. My flock. What about you guys?" asked Fang. He asked it so fricking casually. Did he not care that Nudge got SHOT! God I wanted to drop so many f-bombs on him that he'd be scared to ever hear another word to come out of my mouth.

I zoned out during his little "check up" on his stupid little flock.

Nudge. I can't imagine life without her. She _has_ to be okay. She's my trooper. She'll make it. I know it. I just know it…

I feel into a very light sleep. I woke up and heard silence. I hoped that maybe it was a dream. I head never gone to Paris and was never captured.

I opened my eyes and saw black. Then I felt around me and felt this heard rough fabric.

Dammit.

I had just fully woken up when the van came to a stop. There was a creak from the opening of the doors and then a bright light. I assumed they had taken up somewhere else. This was way to sunny for Paris.

"Okay. We already got Maximum, so pick a member from the boys' flock to come with us," said the first Eraser.

"How about the boy himself," answered the second Eraser.

"Wait!" I shouted. "How do you already have me? I'm right here." It was true! I was right here! Oh my god. Do they think I'm Maya? My clone or whatever.

The two Erasers chuckled.

"Yeah we though so too. But I guess we figured making a clone would end up confusing. But nice try anyway."

I was speechless. That little… I can't believe it! She already tried to be me and it failed. All thanks to my little mind reader. Now I had no one except my flock. It was their word against the Eraser.

"We should take the clone with us anyways. She might be needed."

Great. Me and Fang. And Maya. All in the same room. This room better be bulletproof.

One of the Eraser's came and pulled my bag up. I heard the other Eraser throw Fang's bag over his shoulder. The Eraser groaned.

"Hey, you wanna switch?" asked Fang's Eraser.

"Hell no. You're lucky that I didn't make you carry the emo one and the clone freak."

I had to try really hard not to laugh. Fang hates being called emo. When we were living with Anne, and going to school, this one kid called Fang an emo freak. He punched him in the face. It broke the dude's jaw.

Fang's Eraser sighed, but kept on walking.

I was just about to say some snarky comment about the Eraser were slow, and that we should already be inside, but then I heard doors open.

Oh my god. I was carried inside and smelled the antiseptic smell that ruined the first ten years of the life. I knew that Fang was thinking the same thing.

We were at the School. They must have made a new one, because we destroyed the one in Death Valley. Great. A new School is just what we need! Let's add it to our list of things to destroy. First on the list is-

"Max? Is that you!" asked a familiar voice, interrupting my thoughts. "Oh my god! MAX!"

It was Nudge.

"NUDGE!" I yelled back. My Eraser jerked my bag a bit. "Shut up."

I sighed. "Didn't we already establish that I don't listen to that?"

"Maybe this'll teach you," said the Eraser. Then I felt him reach into his pocket and pull something out. A small clicking sound was made, and then a gunshot followed. Nudge shrieked.

"NUDGE!" I yelled. The Eraser chuckled.

"You weaklings crack me up." Then he opened a door and threw my bag in. I landed on my arm the wrong way. Shit. I took a sharp intake of breath and let my endorphins do the rest. I heard very faint breathing coming from somewhere else in the room. I couldn't find the strength in me to ask who the hell in was.

I tried to refuse sleep to come, but that was one thing I was useless against.

I drifted into a dreamless sleep, wishing I would never have to wake up and face tomorrow.

But sadly, wishes never seem to come true for me…

**Fang POV**

After the gunshot today, they Eraser's took Max and I to a weird room. I have no idea where our flocks were, but I also I have no idea where I am. I think I should figure that out.

I heard Max take in a sharp breath. At first her breathing was filled with pain and sadness, but in slowly made its way to a steady and smooth pace. I assumed she was asleep. I too had fallen asleep and had just woken up. I yawned and tried to stretch my arms, but being stuck inside a bag has its disadvantages.

"Fang? Is that you?" asked Max. Oh. She was awake.

"Yep."

She sighed. "Ok."

There was a brief awkward silence before the door to the room was opened.

"Ahhhhh," said a women's voice. "There you are. I told them to bring you back unharmed. Did they do that?"

"What do you think idiot?" growled Max.

"Hey now. No need for name-calling. Come on boys. They're awake."

I heard the shuffling of feet and then the panting of Erasers. But instead of picking us up by our bags, they untied our bags.

"Finally realizing that putting us in bags was stupid?" asked Max in her innocent voice.

"You are so lucky you are important," grumbled one of the Erasers.

We were escorted down the hall to another room. They opened the door and shoved us in.

There was a brown table with four seats. On the far side, there were two people sitting there. One of them, was Maya. She looked right in my eyes while I glared at her. She must've known I knew she said she was Max. She hung her head and sighed.

Sitting right next to her was a person I was defiantly not expecting. She smiled at me and stood up.

"Hello Fang. Long time no see. Why don't you take a seat?" she asked.

I was still in a bit of shock, but I slowly made my way to the table and sat down across from her. Max took the seat across from Maya and glared at her.

"Hello, Max II. I haven't seen you I a _very _long time," she said.

Max groaned. "I am not Max II! I am _the _ Max." She paused to point at Maya. "_She _is Max II! Not me!"

She raised an eyebrow. "What? You mean- She was- But I thought that-"

She stumbled over her words before Maya decided to come clean. "She's right. I'm not Max. I am I _Max II_. But if you could call me Maya, that'd be better."

She sighed at turned her gaze back to me. "Okay, well, I'm going to go tell everyone who is Max and who is Max- I mean Maya."

She got up from her seat and walked over to the door. "After this, we'll officially start the meeting." She turned her head and walked out of the room.

If I didn't mention it before, that was Bridget. Bridget Dwyer. Red hair and all.

This was gonna be one hell of a meeting.

**Nudge POV**** (Changing it up a bit)**

"Didn't we already establish that I don't listen to that?" asked Max sarcastically.

"Maybe this'll teach you," said the Eraser before reaching in his pocket. He pulled out a gun. I froze. Ever since I got shot at a couple of hours ago, I am _terrified _of guns. I heard a clicking then came the bullet.

It hit my arm. I'm amazed it didn't hit the cage at all (Yes I am in dog cage. Again.).

It didn't hurt all that bad, but I was too scared to say anything.I just sat there, clutching my arm.

"NUDGE!" I heard Max yell. I just chose not to answer her. It might get me shot again.

About twenty minutes later, someone came and got me to bandage up my arm. I was back in my cage soon after that. When I returned, there was the flock. Fang's flock too. My cage was in between Gazzy and Ratchet.

"Nudge!" whisper yelled Gazzy. "Oh my god! What happened?"

I filled the flocks in on me getting shot twice, and also my encounter with Max in her bag still.

"Great," said Iggy. "They took both our leaders and are probably killing them now."

"No. If anyone was getting killed, I'd hear it. There is no one dying in here. But there is a lot of torturing. What _is _this place anyways?" asked Ratchet.

Me and Gazzy exchanged looks. In the end, I ended up telling them how we were created and everything after that.

Fang's flock just stared at me like I was joking.

My story had just ended when one of the doors leading to our room/hall opened.

It was two Erasers. They had Star in their hands.

She looked like she was in major depression.

For the next hour or so, Star told us how she had gotten caught. They had a new kind of experiment catch her. It was like part cheetah, so was able to keep up with her. It was also genetically altered, so on top of being part cheetah, it was really fast.

"Wait- Where's Kate?" asked Star.

I pointed to a cage where Kate was passed out. "The School knew she was really strong, and they didn't want her breaking out of her cage. So every time she wakes up, someone comes in and sticks her with a needle to knock her out," I explained.

"Oh," she said quietly. Then she sunk down against her cage and closed her eyes.

Seconds later, we heard very loud yelling coming from the other room.

It was, of course, Max.

Gazzy, on the other hand, was not paying attention to anyone. He was fiddling with something with his hands.

"Gazzy, is that-" I was cut off by him throwing his bomb out of his cage. There was three beeps, them one big BOOM! Erasers came in through the door panicking like mad. One came over to Gazzy's cage and shook it. I bet it hurt Gazzy.

When the Erasers left, all that was left was a medium sized black hole.

"Well that could've gone better," said Gazzy.

After a couple minutes of silence, the door opened and Fang walked in with two Erasers behind him. Then Maya walked in with one Eraser.

"Fang!" I yelled.

He turned his head toward me. His face usually never shows anything, but now, I could see everything. His eyes had all kinds of emotions. Sadness, anger, and… sorrow. The Erasers put them both in cages.

"Fang?" I asked more softly this time.

"Yeah," said Fang quietly. His voice seemed weak. Oh my god. If Fang was like this, how is Max still alive? Wait- MAX!  
>"Fang. What happened to Max?" I asked.<p>

He looked right in my eyes. "I'm sorry Nudge." He paused and hung his head low.  
>"I'm sorry for everything."<p>

**Bridget POV**** (I hate her soooo MUCH!)**

Finally! I could have my revenge on stupid Maximum Ride and her pathetic flock.

I laughed. Why did I laugh, you ask? This was all so easy! Maddi was _perfect_. She tricked them into thinking that she was an innocent little girl. The original plan was for her to tell us where Max's flock was so we could get them and then she would find Fang's flock, and tell us where he was. Then the two flocks met in the same place! It was just too good!

The only thing that would've made it easier, is if Max wasn't so damn stubborn. Then I would be having to go through this whole process.

Just then, my assistant walked into my office.

"Bridget?"

I sighed. "What?"

"I just wanted to inform you that the brainwash machine is ready for Maximum."

I grinned. "Perfect. I'll be right there. Thank you for telling me."

She smiled back at me and strode out of the room.

I got up from my chair and walked over to my window. It was a sunny beautiful day outside. Well, at least for me. This is the day where Maximum Ride's flock dies.

And the best part? Maximum will be the one killing them.

**Oooooooh…. Do you like it? Does it make sense? My friends say it's good, but they are supposed to say it becuz they're my friends. But you all are complete stranger, so you are not influenced! I also want to thank the one person who has reviewed my story! Thank you so much! Keep reviewing!**

**R&R!**


	5. Author's Note Ending it!

**Little heads up!**

**I have to stop updating on this because I am utterly and extremely disappointed in how in turned out.**

**Give me about a week to have a brand new one out. Almost the same plot, but maybe a little different. **

**Sorry, but I gots to do what I gots do to.**

**Also, I am going to post another story, so read and review that one please.**

**Thank you and sorry again!**


End file.
